


The Sunrise

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Maeglin somehow ends up in Nagothrond, which he really likes. Especially one person here.
Relationships: Finduilas Faelivrin/Maeglin | Lómion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	The Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



Maeglin looked around in awe. Nargothrond was beautiful, incomparable with the stronghold of Himring or, all the more, to the dark forest in which he grew up. Even the dwarven cities he visited, together with his father, couldn't match it, although one may see some similarities. Golden halls with ornamented columns and reliefs on the walls made an impression. He almost forgot things he had seen during the flight. The death, the blood and fire they ran away from.

He turned to his companion. He thought princess Finduilas, who walked him around her city, was as beautiful as Nargothrond. Golden locks surrounded the heart-shaped face, in which green, emerald-like eyes gleamed.

“How do you like it here?” she asked, seeing his eyes shining brightly from wonder.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. “I’m glad I’m here.”

“We are also happy to host you and your mother.” Finduilas squeezed his hand, which gave him chills. “Even given the unpleasant circumstances that brought you here.”

“You’re most generous, letting us all stay here.”

“We are family, after all.”

Maeglin stood in the corner, sipping his wine. He had never been to such banquet before. In Nan Elmoth they had never celebrated anything, and in Himring, while they had parties, nothing of this kind. It was in an elegant hall, full of people in colourful outfits, looking like peacocks. He, dressed in his usual black, felt a little bit out of the place.

His mother, on the contrary, had a great time. They went here together, but soon she left him to drink, talk and dance with her cousins. She blended in perfectly, despite her colourless attire. It must have reminded her of many parties she attended at king’s court at Valinor when she was young.

He was finishing the second glass of exceptionally good wine when Finduilas approach him. She was dressed in silk, turquoise dress with golden applications. Her hair, loosely released, were supported by golden circlet with emeralds, who shone in lights of the lamps as bright as her eyes. She looked beautiful.

“I see you like to sulk here all alone,” she said, smiling brightly.

“Who said I’m sulking? I just couldn’t find a good company. Until now.”

“I’m glad you made this last addition. Otherwise, I might get offended.”

“I would never offend a lady.” He bowed before her slightly.

“Good. So you can’t refuse me. Let’s dance.”

“I’m afraid I can’t dance. I never have…”

“Oh, come on, I show you how.”

The orchestra played a rather slow piece, to Maeglin’s relief. He hoped he wouldn’t trample Finduilas’ feet too badly. She led him to the floor. She firmly took his hands and put them on her waist while she positioned hers on his arms. She led in this, as Maeglin thought, weak attempted of dance. He felt ashamed of the lack of his skills. He hated to be bad at something. But soon he forgot it, enjoying Finduilas’ closeness. He looked at her lips and he dreamt of nothing else, but kissing them. But he probably just mistook her being nice to her cousin with something else.

“You’re not that bad,” she said, after a moment of something Maeglin wouldn’t name anything else, but swinging to the music. “For the first time, I mean,” she added with a smirk.

“You’re most generous in compliments. I’m terrible.”

“Maybe,” she laughed. “Be happy there are no complicated dances. Sometimes it’s more organised, but today uncle wanted only to honour new inhabitants of our city.”

“Well, it seems somehow odd to me to make a party after a battle where so many died,” he voiced something bothering him for a while.

“But we live and this is something worth celebrating. None, save Valar themselves, have the power to revive the dead, so there is nothing we could do about it.”

“Do you think so?”

“Yes, don’t you? Better celebrate what we have than mourn what we lost.”

The piece had ended, the orchestra started to play faster. Maeglin decided he didn’t want to shame himself any further and took Finduilas’ hand to bring her off the dance floor.

“Sometimes mourning is needed,” he remarked eventually.

“Maybe,” she said. “That’s why you dressed like this? I mean, all in black.”

“Oh no, I just like the colour. My mother is always in white, I can be always in black. We complement each other.”

“It suits you.”

“Thank you. This dress also looks good on you. It highlights the colour of your eyes, makes it somehow… blueish. It’s beautiful.”

“I see I’m not the only one generous on compliments.”

Maeglin smiled honestly. It was easy to talk with Finduilas and it genuinely enjoyed it. He forgot stress he felt when he entered the ballroom. They spent a nice evening on talking, drinking and sometimes dancing. The evening quickly turned into night and was turning into the morning. Not many elves still stayed in the ballroom when they left. Maeglin was about to walk Finduilas to her room, but she opposed.

“I want to show you something,” she said and led him up the dimly lighted corridors. They passed several levels until Finduilas reached the stairs ended with doors. They opened it and the wide, fenced terrace appeared to their eyes. It was already grey on the east, the announce of the rising sun. Finduilas approached the railings and stared on the morning sky. The stars still gleamed but were fainter than in the night.

“I like to come here to admire the sunrise.”

Maeglin stood next to her, also looking on the east. The sun started to paint the sky in pinks and reds. He placed his hands next to hers, and Finduilas put her hand on his, looking him into eyes. Maeglin gasped. He felt dizzy from the alcohol he drank, and he didn’t know if what he did was right, but at this moment he wanted nothing more. He embraced Finduilas and kissed her, first delicate, and when she returned the kiss more fiercely, hungrily. His hands were on her body, feeling it through thin, silk dress. Her mouth was soft, full and delicate. The wind tangled their hair, her golden and his black. When they broke apart they looked at the east, on the sunrise. Morning. New day, a new beginning.


End file.
